Oh, Scarfy
by Mooglez
Summary: Mako realises the depths of his feelings for a certain someone - or something, rather. A crack!fic but can be taken equally as serious. Mako x Scarf
1. Prologue: Season 1

**Crack written in a non-crackish way. It's my OTP behind Amorra but shouldn't be taken seriously.**

* * *

He met her long before he met Avatar Korra, before Asumi, and long before he understood what love what supposed to feel like.

He knew what she felt like though: soft despite the years of hardship she endured, frayed around her edges like battle scars to be worn proudly. And wear her proudly he did; every damn day.

"Scarfy," Mako murmurs into her body, nuzzling into the warmth she provides. She could always be counted on for comfort and familiarity, and it's such a wonderful thought that Mako sinks deeper into her. Eventually he releases her from his face and holds her out in front of him to admire.

Gripping her by both ends, he entangles his neck with her so tightly that some would consider the act to be self-asphyxiation. But he simply needed to be close to her right now after the close encounter with a homeless man who accosted him in a darkened alley a few blocks away from the arena.

The man had made a grab for Scarfy, yanking her away from the security of Mako's neck before the firebender even realised it. The shock of having her out of his possession for even a second sent more chills down his spine than the frigidness of the air that now assaulted him without her to protect his neck.

So the man wanted Scarfy to keep warm at night, did he? Mako would keep him warm all right. Setting his hands ablaze, fuelled by fury of seeing her in another's arms, Mako had set the homeless man's clothes on fire and watched with sick satisfaction at seeing him struggle to remove the burning garments.

Of course he had directed the fire away from Scarfy and had quickly rescued her before any damage could befall her. He would never let another hurt her let alone hurt her himself. Still though, looking back on the encounter made Mako feel a little sick with guilt.

He _felt _like scratching Asumi's face off when she had made a move to remove Scarfy from his possession; he _felt _like ripping out Korra's hair and burning her mocha skin after seeing her adorn Scarfy like some damn accessory around her muscular neck, but he would never actually act upon those impulses.

Scarfy didn't mean enough to him that he would physically kill somebody for her, did she? Would he have murdered that homeless man in cold blood for his Scarfy?

Thinking back on all the meetings she's had with his friends and strangers Mako realised there wasn't a lot he wouldn't do to keep others away from her, and keep her in his embrace. It was a realisation that made him freeze and his stomach churn unpleasantly.

He would kill for her; he would kill for his Scarfy.

Unwrapping her from around his neck, he brought her to his nose, sniffing her cotton form and twirling his fingers around the loose ends. She was getting on in years, but she would always be beautiful to him. Even when her bright red colour faded, and when she no longer provided warmth, he would still love her.

Nobody could understand their relationship, Mako thought in despair. They already thought he was a little mad for the fact he wouldn't let them touch her. A quick sob-story regarding his deceased father stopped the questions though.

No, he and Scarfy would have to live their lives shrouded in secrecy, but it didn't matter to Mako. Nothing else mattered as long as he had her.

Firebending the currently unused fireplace in the room, Mako starts undressing completely, leaving Scarfy draped over a nearby wooden chair. By the time Mako had stripped to his underwear the room had reached a delicious temperature, providing the perfect amount of heat and light to be considered romantic.

He picked up Scarfy from the chair, and lied on his back close to the fireplace. Letting her form cover his bare navel Mako bundled one side of her and buried his face back into her. As he drew his leg up and around her in a comforting embrace Mako thought about the future, and how nothing or nobody could ever compare to such a wonderful lover, friend and companion as his Scarfy. Nobody.

_End._

* * *

**Sorry, not sorry. I highly recommend looking up Mako x Scarf on Google Images. Some of the pictures are hilarious. Also, please, please remember this as a real pairing if you ever r-ewatch Legend of Korra, everything becomes funny if you don't take it too seriously.**


	2. S02E05: Peacekeepers

**Okay, the one-shot is now a mini story. Let's say the first chapter was the summary of the first season. The following chapters will revolve around episodes of season two, starting with episode five (Why? Because why not. There's not enough Scako this season). **

**Warning****: Spoilers for episode five.**

* * *

_Episode Five – Peacekeepers_

It was a long journey from the homeland of the Southern water tribe to the warm Republic City. The presence of waterbenders on the luxury ship helped speed things along but the days felt like months to Mako, who silently suffered through the antics of Bolin and Korra.

At least Bolin could be shrugged off and occasionally even got a laugh or two from the usually serious Mako; Korra, however, had demanded his attention at almost all times.

"I just want to be alone for a bit," Mako had told her once, halfway through the trip back.

"Why?" Korra replied, scanning the empty cabin assigned to him with suspicion. "What could be more interesting in here than being with your girlfriend out there?"

Mako shook his head exasperated, the movement freeing Scarfy from the confines of his jacket.

"It's just too cold for me, these metal walls don't do much to retain heat," he said, tapping the walls lightly with his knuckles. It was a half-truth, the walls didn't do much but that's not why Mako felt so cold.

"Oh, I see," Korra said slyly, conjuring up a fireball in her hands to play with. "You need a certain someone to keep you warm. Someone like your girlfriend?" She just loved to use that term.

Mako grabbed Korra's upper arms and swivelled her around, extinguishing the fire in her hands. With a slightly forceful nudge he directed her to the door.

"Not now, Korra. Please."

She left with a huff but Mako couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. There was an aching chill deep inside him that his firebending couldn't put out. Whenever he felt that chill before he would reach for Scarfy and use her warmth to soothe him except that hasn't worked since he made Korra his girlfriend.

Mako unwrapped Scarfy from his neck, just wanting to look at her, to see if there was something physically wrong with her because she couldn't provide warmth, but she got caught as a knot formed in the center of her body. Mako tugged a little more forcibly to try and remove the bulge. The added pressure of the knot combined with the frantic tugging from Mako meant Scarfy was becoming a noose, cutting off Mako's air supply, slowly killing him.

He fell to his knees, clutching and clawing at Scarfy, desperate to release her. Desperate to release himself from her without resorting to fire.

With a final tug he unravelled her and she fell from him in a delicate swirl to the ground where she laid limp. Lifeless.

Spluttering on his knees with his hands around his throat Mako didn't realise how heavily he was crying until he tasted the salty essence of his tears as they ran into his open mouth. After a minute or two he crawled over to Scarfy's limp form and cradled her, pressing his face into her and allowing her to absorb his tears.

She eventually grew warm against his face and Mako let out a content sigh. It was an apology from the both of them.

That had occurred a week ago, a week before they reached Republic City again.

Jumping out of the docked ship Mako makes his way down the docks quickly, trying to escape back to his apartment to think in peace. He's stopped in his tracks by Chief Bei Fong though as she reprimands Korra, who appears at his side, about starting a war. Turning to Mako and Scarfy Lin continues.

"Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern water tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

Mako is a little taken back by how rude Lin is. She completely ignored Scarfy and didn't even look at her despite her obvious presence around Mako's neck. Mako bites back a scowl as he addresses the Chief of police.

"I'm all yours," he replies coldly. Under his breath he whispers '_Scarfy' _to complete his sentence.

"I'll go too," Korra butts in quickly, realising the attention has been taken away from her. Mako has spent too much time with her on the ship already and needs to start making up the lost time to Scarfy. He can feel her threads start to frazzle against him, giving him slight electric shocks in protest.

"Maybe you should sit this out," Mako starts, turning to face the Avatar. "I think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral." He was surprised he even had to explain this to her.

"I'm not neutral," she cries. "The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South."

"Whatever," Mako replies with a shrug, "I gotta go to work."

He leaves as quickly as he can without seeming in a hurry as the others continue to talk behind his back. After he passes a block Mako turns his head back to check if anyone can see him before he sprints towards his home. Relationship work is still technically work after all.

Making it to his apartment building he takes the stairs two at a time, shrugging off his outer jacket before he even enters the room.

Entering his shabby home he gently unfurls Scarfy from her comfortable position and carries her bridal style towards the bed. Laying her down onto it softly he exhales before taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I really screwed up, huh," he says out loud, reaching for the end frays of Scarfy. He grabs two of the threads and rubs them together, the motion similar of a mother playing with the feet of her newborn baby.

"I thought I could be normal with Korra but I was greedy. I know I can't have you both equally," Mako sighs again deeply before releasing Scarfy's strands. Silence fills the room.

"I don't even know how to fix it," he continues, bringing his palms up to rub furiously at his eyes. Some of the threads dropped from Scarfy had been on Mako's hands and were now trying to make their way into Mako's eyes, causing his eyes to redden and sting.

With a snarl Mako jumps up from the bed and paces on the carpeted floor, creating friction with his feet.

"I don't know why you're acting out like this, Scarfy. I thought we got past this immaturity," he grumbles, reaching out again towards Scarfy. As soon as he touches her a large zap of electrical currents pass through them, larger than the ones before.

"Fine!" Mako cries, "Just forget it. I'll be back home later." And with that he grabs his police uniform from the nearby cupboard and leaves through the main door, slamming it behind him.

Night time has fallen by the time Mako cools down. He had been patrolling the streets in his uniform while waiting for the peace march to go down. All he could really think about though was how angry he was when he left Scarfy and whether she was doing okay.

'_She has a right to be upset_,' he thinks to himself. The march had begun but the noise helped him think. '_I didn't give her enough time to adapt to having a new person in her life.'_

Mako turns to face a blank wall. He knew he should be watching out for mischief but he just couldn't bring himself to focus on anything but Scarfy. So he stands there, just staring at the wall. It's only when he hears a noise from behind him does he bring himself back into reality.

Turning around Mako notices the two heavily cloaked intruders run into a restricted zone.

"Hey, stop!" he demands, hoping they don't notice his lack of enthusiasm, "Republic City police."

Moving into a slow jog behind them Mako takes only a few steps before the building to his right explodes in a fiery cascade of bricks. He quickly firebends the flames around his body to avoid any damage.

'_Those bastards!_ _This could have just as easily been my apartment… she could've been gone before I even apologised.'_

With renewed energy and those thoughts pushing him on Mako sprints to catch up with the two bandits and releases three powerful spouts of fire aiming to kill, not just detain. A fourth explosive shot from Mako hits one of the men straight in the chest, a device falling from his waistcoat onto the ground. Mako bends to pick it up as the man scrambles into the safety of a getaway car and stares at the device in his hand, much longer than necessary.

After several minutes of intense concentration Mako makes his way to the march, pushing citizens out of the way in search for Korra. There were so many people wearing water tribe clothing it became a struggle to locate the Avatar.

'_Aren't they hot in that get up?' _he thinks as he scans the crowd again. It wasn't too hard to find Korra this time; she was the only one trying to put the fires out on the burning building. Mako's presence quickly distracts her though.

"The Northern water tribe is out of control," she says, gesturing wildly behind her to a fire truck.

"I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this," Mako replies slowly.

"Of course they're responsible, who else would it be?" Korra retorts before turning from Mako and running in the opposite direction before he gets a chance to answer.

'_Well that's real mature,'_ he thinks sarcastically.

With a heavy sigh Mako faces the sky, darkened by night and cloudy with smoke. There was somewhere he needed to be.

Less than an hour later Mako arrives back home, Scarfy hasn't moved a thread from where he left her. Mako's eyes water with the knowledge that no matter how mad they are at each other she'd never leave without him, it was so heart-warming the level of loyalty and trust she placed in Mako.

' _The kind of loyalty Korra will never have for me,'_ Mako thinks as he starts to shed his clothing again. Scarfy also never whistles or demeans him when he takes off his clothes in front of her, he never feels cheap or used with her the way he sometimes does with Korra.

Mako lies back on the dirty bed naked and picks up Scarfy, draping her over his throbbing groin. He can hear the chaos raging outside and the sirens of the fire trucks but the outside world doesn't matter to him at this moment. The warmth around his pelvis slowly starts to soothe him into a gentle sleep and before Mako knows it he's out.

There's sunlight streaming through the windows when Mako awakens to the sound of someone pounding on the front door. Jumping up quickly, he removes Scarfy from his lap and fastens her around his neck as he puts on his regular unwashed clothes from yesterday.

"Coming!" he yells out for the second time in a few hours.

Mako opens the door and Korra forces her way through without any greeting. He sits down on the nearby couch with irritation.

"What's the emergency?"

"The president is refusing to help my people. He won't send troops as aid because he wants to be diplomatic," she replies pacing back and forth. "I can't believe the president is doing nothing. He- he doesn't even care!"

"I'm sure he cares," Mako starts unconcerned, "but he can't tell his people to fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them."

Korra is taken back and her face reddens with anger. It's not quite the beautiful red of his Scarfy though, Mako subconsciously notes.

"How can you take his side?" She yells outraged.

"What's with you and sides? Why do you think I'm always working against you?" Mako retorts as his previous thoughts of loyalty and trust come back in an instant. Korra would never fully trust him, she would never be content to lie scrunched up in a ball upon his lap during the night either to provide him warmth.

"Well you're not helping me; I'm trying to get troops to the South. What are you doing?"

Mako stands to tower over the Avatar and bunches up his fists to display his anger. "I'm doing my job," he replies, not quite remembering what his job really was for a couple of seconds.

"Well excuse me, Officer," Korra continues snidely, "Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm just trying to save the world."

'_How dare she call me that,'_ Mako thinks in outrage.

"Well you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!"

Korra points directly to Scarfy, hanging delicately off of Mako as she snarls, "I can't talk to you when you're like this," and she storms out of the apartment.

Sinking back down onto the couch Mako unwraps Scarfy and rubs her against his smooth cheek.

"Don't listen to her," he whispers, "You're nothing but perfection. Don't let her get inside your head."

Mako continues to console Scarfy for the next hour before Bolin arrives without notice, letting himself into Mako's home. Mako, as fast as lightning, reties Scarfy around himself and picks up the nearest book – it was the book of all criminal's mug shots – and pretends to be casually going through it.

"Oh man! You should've seen Varrick today. That guy is a genius!"

"Uh huh," Mako replies, acting very interested in his book of men.

"He's helping Asumi sell her mecha tanks to the South and he came up with his great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko ever even knowing!"

'_I have no idea who half those people even are,'_ Mako thinks in distain. '_But if it helps Korra then the plan must be stupid.'_

"What?" Mako begins, "that's a terrible idea! Look, I'm trying to do something that's important here," he trails off, the universal hint that hot and heavy stuff is about to go down. Bolin doesn't take the hint though.

"Oh, sure, what is it?" Bolin comes around and sits next to Mako and Scarfy, killing the mood. Mako quickly thinks on his feet for a reasonable excuse.

"Something doesn't make sense about the bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern water tribe is behind it."

Bolin rudely grabs the book from Mako and flips a single page. Mako thrusts his left hand out and cups Bolin's man-breast as his other hand comes down to point to one of the criminals in the book.

"That's him!" Mako exclaims, "That's the guy that attacked the centre!"

'_Wow, I really should have gone over these a while ago,' _Mako thinks, '_nonetheless it's a great opportunity to show Scarfy how masculine and intelligent I am when I single-handedly catch the bad guy.'_

Picking up the book and his discarded police uniform Mako starts to jog towards the door while telling Bolin, "I gotta go show this to Bei Fong."

Once outside he changes into his uniform in the hallway, tucking Scarfy into his pocket as she wasn't allowed to be worn with the uniform. She warms up against his outer thigh and Mako sighs in contentment before heading towards Police Headquarters.

When he arrives at the headquarters the place looks almost deserted. There are two men idly laughing to each other and another looking through a different copy of criminal's mug shots.

'_He didn't even see the men who blew up the building, what a time waster.'_

Mako walks towards the men laughing and says, "I got a break in the bombing case! I I.D.'d the guy I saw at the scene." Very proud of himself Mako shows the picture to the two men.

"That's very good Mako," one replies, "You better run that in to Bei Fong right now."

"You think?"

"Sure! You're gonna be a hero!"

'_A hero?' _Mako looks down to the picture and thinks of the trust Scarfy has placed in him. '_Yes, I'll do it.' _Mako storms towards Bei Fong's door and enters with his head held high. She does not seem pleased to see him, and Mako notes the surprised look on the faces of the other people also in the room.

"What makes a rookie beat cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the President?" Bei Fong spits at him.

"I'm sorry, I just, um," Mako stutters, sweat forming along his brow. "I found something out about the bombing?"

"Well give it to Lu and Gon, you moron! Now get out!"

Feeling thoroughly embarrassed Mako leaves the room, he can feel Scarfy in his pocket trying to provide him some comfort but all he's done is let her down. The knowledge of this instils a quiet rage in Mako and he turns back to face Lu and Gon, or who he assumes were Lu and Gon, he never bothered to get to know people.

Mako tries to slam the picture down onto the desk, but the light weight of it makes no impact. In another effort to be intimidating he leans forward, both hands on Lu's desk.

"This is the man I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions. He's a member of the Agni-Kai. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center. Did you learn anything about the device found at the scene? That's got to be the key to finding out who's really responsible."

"Listen, kid, it was the Northern water tribe okay? Give it a rest, super cat."

'_Super cat?' _Mako thinks angrily. '_It's bad enough they embarrassed and emasculated me in front of Scarfy, now they taint her nickname for me by mocking me with it?'_

Mako storms back to his seat but barely gets to sit down before President Raiko leaves Bei Fong's office and heads in his direction.

"I've heard good things about you; you've made some big Triad busts for a rookie."

"Thank you, Sir," Mako replies, swelling with pride that the President acknowledged him and Scarfy was here to see it.

"And you're dating the Avatar right? I'm concerned she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, Officer?"

It was obvious to Mako the President knew he knew something.

"Let me remind you you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else."

'_That's not true. I've sworn an oath to Scarfy that nothing would come between us. She will always come first. If Korra's plan endangers Scarfy at all… I have to tell the President.'_

"There's something you should know," Mako tells Raiko before he leaves Police Headquarters. He can feel Scarfy bristle in anticipation and warm once more against him in his pocket as he relays all of Korra's plans to the President.

Mako wasn't sure what would come from his confession, for the next few hours while he tries to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. All he can do is stroke Scarfy's threads in his pocket. It's not until Avatar Korra's angry arrival does he finally look up.

"You ratted me out to the President!" she all but screams, shocking the room into silence.

"Korra, let me explain," Mako starts, not really knowing where to go from there so he's grateful when Korra takes the lead again.

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?"

"Look, the President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?"

Korra slams her hands onto his desk, "You betrayed me and my family!" and air kicks his desk right across the room. Mako swivels his body into a position that protects Scarfy from the dangerous Avatar.

"Enough!" he yells, "Look I have a job to do. I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

"Well I have a job to do, too. Only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!"

He can feel his eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline. '_I'm standing in _her _way?'_

"Well I guess if we're both putting our jobs first then there's no room for our relationship!" As soon as the words leave his mouth there's complete silence in the room. Even Scarfy doesn't make a sound.

"So, what?" Korra whispers, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah," Mako looks to the floor, "I guess I am."

Korra takes off out of the destroyed police headquarters, tears filling her eyes as she goes. Mako stands there in shock, not quite believing what he just did. He was free? He and Scarfy were free to be together again with no interruptions?

It takes an hour for the room to go back to normal and quiet down into whispers of gossip. Mako feels so free and happy with himself that he takes bathroom breaks every twenty minutes just so he can strip off his uniform and hug Scarfy against his naked, hairless body.

They were free. They were whole again.

* * *

**Too long/short for a crack!fic? Too subtle? Too much rehashing? Oh my Gosh these are fun though, I **_**crack**_**ed up laughing after re-reading this, re-watching episode five and then fitting them together. It's a shame this site doesn't allow smut because **_**that **_**could be hilarious.**


	3. S02E06: Sting

**Warning****: Spoilers for episode six of Book Two/Season Two.**

* * *

_Episode Six – Sting_

It's been twenty-four hours since Mako broke up with Korra, leaving him free to pursue his strange relationship with Scarfy, and judging by the way she billows around his neck when there's a particularly strong gust of wind Mako suspects she's just as happy to be free with him.

He had been called into the police headquarters after a report of more Southern water tribe vessels being ambushed and looted.

"I'll be there right away," he had stated when chief Bei Fong called him. Turning towards Scarfy on the bed he leaned forward to whisper tenderly, "Want to come with me?"

With no reply from Scarfy Mako bends a little further forward to place a kiss on the top section of her threads, "That's okay, I'll be back soon. You just relax and rest." And he quietly left the apartment, eager to finish up at headquarters and jump back into bed with his red lady.

Standing in front of the soundproof glass panels of the interrogation room, after a very quick ride to the police station, Mako examines a picture Bolin had taken at Korra's insistence. It was a picture of Korra and Mako kneeling behind cardboard bodies of a Southern water tribe mother and child - the sort of tourist fun where the cardboard images would have cut-out holes for people to put their faces through. Korra had aggressively put her face in the cut-out hole of the mother's face, forcing Mako to put his face into the hole representing the child.

"Smile, Mako, smile!" she had taunted, pinching him on his bottom hard enough to leave bruises. "You don't want Mama to give you a spank now, would you?" It was a humiliating day, despite the smiles in the picture; one that ended with Mako crying in the shower that night, scrubbing soap all over his body.

Feeling his eyes fill with tears Mako tries to put the past behind him and focus on the interrogation in front of him, when Asumi rudely enters without knocking.

"Is it true?" she demands, strolling with intent towards Mako.

"I'm so sorry," he replies, placing the nightmare-inducing picture back into the pockets of his uniform. "Your entire shipment was stolen."

"Without that sale I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I going to do?"

'_The first thing she's concerned about is money,' _Mako thinks furiously, '_no worry for the men she paid less than minimum wage to transport her goods on those dangerous seas. What a selfish, entitled brat.'_

"Don't worry," Mako tries to reassure her anyway, despite her selfishness. "I'm going to find whoever's responsible. Chief Bei Fong is about to question the captain of the ship." He guesses anyway, he hasn't been paying any attention to the actual interrogation while thinking of Scarfy and reminiscing about the picture of Korra. Pushing down on the cartoonishly large red button the voices from the other room channel through the speakers.

"Is there anything else about the attack you remember?" Bei Fong questions the captain, her posture and stance clearly intimidating despite the fact the captain is an innocent victim.

"There is one thing," the captain begins, "the bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before, they didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely."

Mako's eyes widen in shock.

'_Fuses… explosions… Oh, God, no! Did I leave the stove-top on that might make it explode? Scarfy would get caught in a blaze she can't escape if- no, no I'm sure I turned it off,' _he thinks before calming down. Remote detonations were what those criminals from the peace march used though, he recalls.

"Like the bombs at the cultural centre."

Mako turns to walk to the door connecting the sound-proof room and the interrogation room. Asumi follows his movement, blinking slowly.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asks stupidly.

"I gotta grab some evidence," Mako retorts, sprinting out of the room before Asumi can ask him anything more.

'_Is it just me, or is she less attractive now that she's completely broke?' _

Coming to a slow jog, sure that Asumi wasn't following him, Mako reached the desk of Lu or Gon and retrieved all the evidence he had collected so far. The evidence was neatly contained into a small orange box which held the device Mako, with all his detective abilities, picked up at the bombing scene and the mug shot picture of the Triad gang member.

'_So much evidence here, it's practically open and shut from here on out.' _He sprints back to the interrogation room and bursts the door open.

"Chief! I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the Cultural Centre."

"What do you think you're doing?" Lin glares suspiciously at Mako and the box in his hands.

"Solving this case," Mako replies, turning to face the captain, "did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand?" he continues, motioning towards the device. "I think it's a remote detonator."

"No," the captain replies shortly. _'Okay, well I'm out of ideas then. Maybe I should ask him if he's super-dooper sure.'_

"Mako, leave. Now," Lin snarls out with contempt.

'_Are you kidding me? She calls me in, away from Scarfy, away from my love in our warm bed and now she's ordering me to leave?' _He can feel the beginning tickles of fire palm his hand, ready to unleash a flame ball in the Chief's face before Asumi and Varrick stalk through the doors.

"Wait, I think Mako might be onto something," Asumi looks deeply into his eyes and Mako can feel the bile clawing its way up his throat, threatening to pour out of his mouth in violent bouts of vomit. He turns quickly to face away from her and her now unrich face.

"Chief," he tries to reason with Bei Fong again. "I know it's a long shot but I have an idea about how we can catch these guys."

"Enough. I don't want to hear your lame-brain rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job!"

Mako's eyes fill with tears and he turns from her humiliated. '_She called me here, I wouldn't have even known about any of this if all she wanted was to make me patrol the streets. All women are liars; I need to get back to Scarfy before I do something drastic.' _He turns and runs out of the police headquarters, his arms flailing in the air.

He reaches the clean, crisp air outside and begins to make his way back to the lonely apartment but before he can take a step Asumi ambushes him.

"What's this idea of yours?" she demands, her scarf-less head staring blankly at Mako.

"A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean and capture whoever attacks it."

"Let's do it!"

"It's not that easy," he continues. "For the plan to work we'd need the police and Bei Fong already said no."

"We can make it work. Just the two of us."

Bewildered and disgusted Mako looks to the ground. _'The two of us?' _It was just as he suspected, Asumi wanted to get him alone without Scarfy so she can try to drive a wedge between them and corrupt their love with more infidelity. Well it won't work. There will be no more secrets between Scarfy and him.

'_I promise you that Scarfy,' _he thinks, '_I promise. I'm coming back to you untouched.'_

"I don't know," he tells Asumi, a little green in the face. "I don't want to go behind… Bei Fong's back. If she finds out I could get kicked off the force."

"Mako I need your help. My mum is gone, my dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family."

Mako is pissed with Asumi's conceitedness and lack of money, but even so, with shoulders trembling and fists clenched he grits through his teeth, "All right, I'm in. Let's get these guys."

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there and stop doing rehashing of episodes. It just lacks originality – something I don't think anyone wants to really read. So if I write more Scarfy it'll be unique and more crack filled scenarios. Hope you enjoyed anyway (shame we didn't get to the Asumi kiss ;)**


End file.
